<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin ti a mí lado by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957556">Sin ti a mí lado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester'>Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dolor, M/M, Venganza, muerte - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se puede ser bueno mientras tengas a esa persona que te da fortaleza, que te ama incondicionalmente y es una luz en tu camino; pero… ¿Qué haces cuando el mundo te arrebata a esa persona?</p><p>Arte: https://spielzeugkaiser.tumblr.com/image/624746797146996737</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin ti a mí lado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Universo: Semi AU. <br/>Advertencias: Dark Harry, Muerte de un personaje, venganza, dolor.<br/>Género: Romance / Muerte</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Todo estaba en calma, los gritos habían desaparecido y solo quedaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo del mago que tanto le había dado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? ¿Es qué morir por ellos no fue suficiente? ¿Qué más querían de él? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban ser feliz?»</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Harry –la voz temblorosa de mi amiga es apenas un susurro–, debes dejar que los aurores y sanadores se lo lleven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esas palabras me hicieron salir del trance en el que me encontraba. Una furia inmensa me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Mi ceño se frunció aún más y mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi dulce amado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>— ¡NO!</strong> –Mi magia se desató y por primera vez en veinte años, no me moleste en controlarla. Deje que brillara, que se manifestara, que fuera visible–. No van a tocarlo con sus asquerosas manos. No van a arrebatármelo… no de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toda mi vida habían dicho que era un mago poderoso, que por mucho superaba a Lord más oscuro del último siglo y justo ahora, se los demostraba. Hoy por fin creía en esas palabras que tanto se empeñaron en decirme. Con un simple movimiento de mi muñeca, de mi varita salieron pequeñas y hermosas chispas plateadas. Dulces luces que envolvieron el cuerpo de mi amado, borrando la sangre que le había cubierto, cambiando su traje negro por un hermoso ropaje en tono plata. Una caja de cristal rodeó el cuerpo inerte y lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire a mi lado.</p><p> </p><p>Podía ver las caras de asombro de la gente que seguía ahí. Algunos estaban en shock por el despliegue de mi poder, otros parecían estar satisfechos al ver el cuerpo sin vida y aun así, le hacían una mueca de desprecio. Bien. Yo también podía despreciarlos. Me levanté y al tiempo que con mi varita cambiaba mis ropas. Adiós a mis vaqueros y mis tenis, hasta nunca a mi playera. Creé un traje negro igual al que él siempre portaba, acentuando mis músculos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No les hizo algo, él padeció incluso más que ustedes durante la guerra. –Mi voz se volvía acerada, sin emoción, consumida ya por el dolor de su pérdida–. Pero él se reivindicó, hizo todo por corregir sus errores y ustedes, magos inútiles, solo lo despreciaron. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi a Ron intentar acercarse e hizo que mi magia lo repeliera, al igual que todo aquel que quería acercarse. Mi enojo aumento, desplegué más poder con un nuevo movimiento de varita y las palabras apenas en un susurro silbante. Sé cuánto le temían al parsel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—<em>Petrificus Totalus</em>. Él nunca se movió, siempre los dejo desahogarse aunque eso significara terminar cubierto de maldiciones y al borde de la muerte. –Sonreí de forma algo siniestra pues nadie podía moverse–. Ahora serán ustedes los que me escucharan. Porque dicen que soy su <em>héroe</em> –escupí las palabras–, <em>su salvador </em>y un montón de porquerías que nunca quise, pero jamás me han dejado hablar. Jamás les ha importado lo que yo quiero, aun cuando di mi vida por sus patéticos traseros.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A lo lejos vi a Parkinson, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas me hicieron saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, a pesar de que mi dragón no hubiera estado de acuerdo. Pero ahora él ya no estaba y ella, junto a Blaise y Theodoro, parecían aprobar lo que haría. Definitivamente debí haber ido a Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— <strong>¡Reclamo la deuda de vida que tienen conmigo todos aquellos que no pelearon!</strong> –El silencio sepulcral me dio la satisfacción de saber que no  sería el único sufriendo una pérdida de un ser amado–. Todo mago y bruja nacido antes de la batalla de Hogwarts me debe su patética vida y, a menos que puedan traer de la muerte a mi amado Dragón; la magia misma que ustedes usaron para arrebatármelo, les arrebatará a sus seres amados.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El ministro se apareció y aunque trato de finiquitar mi hechizo, simplemente no pudo. Me sonrió triste y solo negué con cabeza antes de decir mis últimas palabras y terminar de sentenciar al mundo mágico que una vez me deslumbró tanto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No diré que lo siento, Kingsley. Te dije que los mantuvieras alejados, que no me molestaran ni que siguieran acosando a Draco. –Miro al hermoso hombre pálido que reposaba en la caja de cristal como si estuviera dormido–. Pero no hicieron caso, creyeron que él me convertiría en el próximo señor oscuro, cuando era él, el que hacía que no sucumbiera a las tinieblas llenando de luz mi vida. –Parecía que en cualquier momento el último de los Malfoy despertaría, triste crueldad que no sería así.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deshice mi hechizo de petrificación, lancé un poderoso silencio sobre todos y reforcé la barrera que impedía que se me acercaran. Miré a los que fueron mis mejores amigos, a quienes habían sido mi familia. Volví a negar con la cabeza, recriminándome el no haberme dado cuenta de cuánto daño le hacían a mi rubio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No vuelvan a buscarme, aunque sinceramente dudo que siquiera puedan hacerlo. –Les miré con verdadero odio–. Una vez morí por ustedes, ahora todos morirán por haberme arrebatado a la única persona que me ha amado por ser Harry. El único que jamás idolatro el piso donde pisaba, el único que me demostró realmente como era. –Suspiré ya sin fuerzas–. Mi plazo vence a la media noche, para que vean cuan benévolo soy, tienen tiempo para ir a despedirse, algo que no me permitieron hacer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estaba por irme cuando recordé darles una última muestra de lo que fuera mi buena voluntad. Sabía que todos querían decirme tanto, sus bocas moviéndose sin poder emitir sonido me hicieron sentir bien. Debí haberlos callado hace tanto tiempo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No me busquen, no quieran intentar algo estúpido. Draco Malfoy es mío y aquel que se atreva a tratar de manipularlo para traerlo a la vida, morirá por la punta de mi varita. Morirán justo como si el mismísimo Voldemort fuera el que los matara. –Asentí en dirección a los Slytherin, una muda forma de decirles que ellos podrían ir a despedir a mi amor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sin esperar nada más, desaparecí llevándome conmigo a la persona que en verdad me había amado. Nos aparecí en Grimmauld Place, grité a Kreacher dispusiera toda la casa para que fuera impenetrable. Por primera vez no objeto mi orden, sus ojos llorosos me dejaron en claro que entendía mis razones.</p><p> </p><p>Pase la tarde llorando abrazado a Draco, recordando los bellos momentos compartidos, los besos robados, las cenas alegres, los paseos románticos. Dejé que mi magia destrozara la casa conforme las horas pasaban, nada me importaba y mi corazón solo latía por él. Lo extrañaba tanto. Me odié por haber propuesto ir a comer un helado en el callejón, maldije una y mil veces a todo el mundo y por último rememoré una y otra vez sus últimos instantes a mí lado:</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>—Te amo, tonto. –Forzaste una mueca en un intento por sonreír–. Sabíamos que esto pasaría, así que no te enojes con ellos. Lo importante es que tu estas bien. –Me dijiste mientras intentaba de forma inútil, detener el sangrado de los miles de cortes que había en tu hermosa piel.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—No me dejes, Dragón. No lo hagas, amor. –Te pedí en un susurro con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas que necias salían de mis ojos mientras movía sin cesar mi mano, lanzando todos los hechizos que sabía sobre sanación.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>–Siempre estaré a tu lado, Harry, siempre. –Fue tu último aliento, tu última mirada y tu última sonrisa.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>El reloj suena, marca la media noche y poco a poco empiezo a sentir como la casa se llena de magia. Sonrió con tristeza y comienzo a absorber ese poder. Ellos ahora en verdad tenían que temer. Beso tus tibios labios, porque estoy negado a dejar que tu cuerpo se enfrié, transfiero más magia al hechizo que te mantiene en buena temperatura.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé amor, esto no es lo que hubieras querido. –Acarició tu mano y beso tus nudillos–. Te amo, Dragón y, pronto estaremos juntos, solo espérame un poco más.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Me alejo de ti y refuerzo la cúpula de cristal que cubre y protege tu cuerpo, la magia sigue llegando a mí. Si mis cálculos son correctos, más de la mitad de la población mágica de Gran Bretaña ya ha muerto. Ahora, solo queda cobrar una deuda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Kreacher! –El suave plof me indica que ha aparecido.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué necesita el amo Harry Potter, señor?</p><p> </p><p>—Cuida de Draco. Si por alguna razón algo o alguien que no sea yo, aparece aquí… destrúyelo. –Fue mi orden y vi a mi elfo asentir solemnemente. El adoraba a mi Dragón y es el único en que puedo confiar para mantener su cuerpo a salvo–. No dudes, simplemente mátalos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Me aparecí en el borde de las protecciones de la madriguera y conocedor de todas y cada una de sus barreras, las destruí. Que estúpidos eran si creían que yo no vendría. A mi lado apareció el trío de Slytherin vistiendo de negro, con una hermosa serpiente de plata adornando sus capas. No compartimos palabras, sabía bien a que venían y ellos, a que venía yo. Avanzamos hasta llegar a la casa que por años considere un hogar y sin el menor de los remordimientos lancé una maldición a la torre más alta.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy, arqueó una ceja en una muda pregunta y simplemente respondí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Quiero que mueran bajo una maldición, la que más les guste y más dolor les cause, nada de Avada. –Ellos sonrieron de forma siniestra aceptando mi orden–. Seré yo quien extinga la vida de quien me lo arrebato, los demás no me interesan. ¿Quedo claro?</p><p> </p><p>—Como el agua misma, Potter. –Respondió Nott.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo queremos hacerles sentir lo que él sintió hasta el momento de su partida. Es hora de que paguen y con creces los años de maltrato. –Zabini quería venganza. Él también amaba a Draco, tanto lo ama que lo apoyo para estar a mi lado.</p><p> </p><p>—Es hora de que todos paguen, es hora de limpiar la escoria de esté mundo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es la primera vez que escribo de esta shipp. Curiosamente fue con ellos, hace más de 15 años atrás; que inicié en el maravilloso mundo del Boy’s Love. Fueron mi primera shipp chicoxchico y les tengo un especial cariño. He leído a las grandes de este fandom y aun cuando son mi inspiración, no puedo evitar sentirme pequeña.</p><p>Espero sea de su agrado, aun cuando es algo triste y depresivo. En fin, la imagen de la portada es la que me inspiró a realizar este pequeño OS.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>